Marauder Jnrs
by XxStephXx
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'TOO SERIOUS TOO SOON' James and Lily back together, I'm gonna keep James and Lily alive so it will be an AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Want One**

SEQUEL TO TOO SERIOUS TOO SOON. Takes place 9 Months after it ended, Mari is in labour and still with Sirius but they aren't married. James and Lily are still blissfully happy together, as they should be. Remus told Kelly he was a werewolf, and she left him and none of them have heard from her since, Remus gradually got over it and has started dating again.

--------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mari, "Black, I'm goin to kill you"

"What'd I do? You're the one squeezing the life out of my beautiful hand" Sirius yelped

"Look what you've done to me?" She screamed

James, Lily and Remus were in the waiting room and could hear the arguing couple quite clearly. James and Remus quietly chuckled to themselves. Lily however was pacing nervously.

"Sweetheart, sit down" said James

"I can't my best friend is in there and I'm not _allowed_ to help" snapped Lily

"Come on, she'll be fine" he said trying to soothe his worried wife

"AHHHHHH Son of a bitch, what the fuck?" screamed Mari

"That's it, something's wrong, I have to help" said Lily and before either James or Remus could say anything Lily had stomped

into the delivery room.

"OH LILY THANK GOD! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AN HOUR LATER

"A Girl. I got a girl" shouted Sirius excitedly running into the waiting room

"Congradualations mate" said James and he and Remus each gave Sirius a 'manly' hug and pat on the back

"I can't believe it. She's gorgeous, this little person, so tiny but so..." said Sirius a little overcome with emotion

"Okay, you can go back in now" said Lily coming out of the delivery room, looking drained but happy

"Yesss. I'm going in to see my **daughter**. Shit I have a daughter how amazing is that" said Sirius slightly dazed before he rushed back in to see Mari and the baby.

"How are they?" asked Remus

"Good, both perfectly healthy. Mari's exhausted, but they're both okay" said Lily

"What about you?" asked James putting his arm around Lily's shoulder and kissing the top of her head

"Me? I'm fine, just tired, it was amazing seeing her being born" said Lily

_'A baby, one of the Marauder's actually has a baby, how grown up'_ thought James and then he thought about his baby, the one he and Lily had lost, and he pulled Lily closer.

"You, okay" Lily whispered to him

"Uh yeah" he said

"You're thinking about what happened aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry" he said, feeling guilty about making Lily think about it.

"Don't be, it was your baby too" she said snuggling into him

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"They're taking Mari, to recovery and the baby down to the nursery" said Sirius coming back into the waiting area

"Can we see them?" asked James

"Yeah, I'll take you to see the baby, to let Mari get settled" said Sirius and he started to lead to way to the nursery

"Which one is she?" asked James, they were standing in front of a window looking into the nursery where the newborn babies were sleeping.

"In the crib that says Baby Black, duh" said Lily, whom James' arms were still around

"Oh"

"Awww isn't she sweet, she has your eyes" Lily said to Sirius

"You think" he said

"Yeah, definitely. But she looks just like Mari in every other way" said Lily

"I know, she's gorgeous" said Sirius so proud he thought he might burst

"Awww look, she's yawning" coed Lily, "She's so small"

They stood watching the baby for another few minutes. Then James realised something.

"I want one" he whispered to Lily

"One what?" she asked stupidly

"A baby" he said

"Oh" she said a little thrown, she hadn't been expecting that

"I know, it's not easy for you after... But I really think"

Lily cut him off by pulling him down and kissing him so fiercely it shocked him a little.

"Hey, hey watch the tongue, in front of my... my **daughter**" said Sirius

"Sorry" said Lily pulling away then she turned back to James, "well Mr Potter, I hope you're ready cause once you say it, there's no turning back"

"I want us to have a baby" he said quietly looking Lily dead in the eye

"Wooooooooo, we're trying" squealed Lily jumping into James' open arms, he picked her up and spinned her round

"Oh great, I knew you two would steal my thunder" said Mari, she was being pushed in a wheel chair.

"Mari, oh my good you were great" squealed Lily running over to her best friend

"Thank you, I was pretty spectacular" said Mari smugly


	2. You're a natural

**Natural Born Mother**

6 WEEKS LATER

Mari and Sirius had called their daugter Madison Patricia Black, (Patricia-Pat-Paddy-Padfoot see the connection) She was now 6 weeks old.

Lily and Mari were in Mari and Sirius' living room with Madison. James, Sirius and Remus were at a Quidditch match.

"Awww, look at her sleeping, she's soo cute and so small" gushed Lily

"Oh yeah she's cute now, you should see her at 3 in the morning, screaming bloody murder and shitting for England" said Mari

"Oh you're exagerating, she's too sweet"

"Oh I know she's sweet, but really the amount of shit that comes out of someone so small is... well not normal, and when it

does come out, ewwww it is toxic, she gets it from her father"

"Would you listen to yourself, you've only been a mother for six weeks and already you're critcising your daughter and blaming all her faults on her father's bad gene pool? You're not supposed to do that until they are at least 13, then you can really screw them up for life"

"Shut up, I'm not that bad" said Mari, throwing a cushion at Lily who was laughing hysterically

They continued talking for another hour or so, then Mari said,

"Could you watch Madison, while I go for a shower I don't like leaving her alone, and well we both know that Siri will be on his way to the pub"

"Me? By myself" said Lily stricken, she had never really been around baby's before, she was the youngest child.

"Uh huh, Lils if you and Prongs are trying, you'll have to be around the baby alone, James won't always be there" said Mari wisely

"Uh okay, I'm sure we'll be fine, she's asleep anyway" gibbered Lily

"I'll just be upstairs if you need me"

Mari went upstairs leaving Lily alone with Madison. A few minutes later Madison started to scream.

"Oh, oh, oh don't cry, be a good girl, for Aunt Lily" said Lily in what she thought was a soothing voice but was actually one full of panic.

Madison screamed louder.

"Oh, okay" said Lily then she lifted Madi up and started to rock her.

James and Sirius apparated into the living room just in time to see Madison settle down.

"Oh what's the matter with my beautiful princess?" said Sirius, "and why was Madison crying?"

"I don't know she just woke up, I had to pick her up and she stopped crying..." said Lily slightly amazed that she had managed to stop the baby from crying.

"Yeah, she just likes a hug when she wakes up" said Sirius, "Where's Mari?"

"In the shower. Why?" said Lily still rocking Madison and looking a lot more comfortable

"Well, I'm planning a little surprise and I need your help" said Sirius

"Sure, what's the surprise?"

"He's planning a formal party for her birthday" said James

"What really? Without her knowing?"

"Yup, isn't it romantic and sweet" said Sirius quite proud of himself

"Yeah it, what can I do to help?" said Lily

"Well, we might need help with the girly parts like decorations and people to invite, we'll take care of the manly side of things" said Sirius

"By that he means the alcohol" said James

"Oooooo Can I pick out a cute little dress for Madi" squealed Lily

"Oh dear Lord, all the women have gone baby mad" said Sirius, "and soon it'll be presents and place setting or balloons"

"I know, it will be so much fun" squealed Lily

"What have I done?" said Sirius dramatically, "even Prongs has gone baby mad, cooing over Madison he was even talking about getting Little Prongs or Lily jnr their first broom. They haven't even been conceived yet."

"Oh please, you are just as baby mad as the rest of us" said Lily

"Yeah, you're right," said Sirius, "now hand over my gorgeous little daughter"

Lily gave Madison to Sirius. James sat down next to Lily .

"You're a natural"


	3. Girly lunch

**Girly Lunch **

"Oh it's so great to get out of the house I was going out of my fucking mind" said Mari

Mari, Lily and Madison were having lunch, (Well Madison was asleep in her pram).

"Mari, you really shouldn't swear in front of the baby" said Lily

"Who are you Mary Fucking Poppins she's 6 weeks old she doesn't know what I'm saying" said Mari

"Still, she will one day"

"And one day I will tell her that swearing helps relieve tension and stress and is vital to throw a good temper tantrum"

Lily just laughed and they ordered.

"So how's the baby making going?" Mari asked after they had ordered

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so anyway"

"So what is you do?"

"Mari, do you want all the dirty details of my sex life?"

"No, I meant how do you try for a baby"

"Uh look right next to you, you have one, how did she get here. Oh yes you had sex" said Lily

"I didn't mean that, I meant do you rush home for a quickie and get the ovulation sticks out, or cry when you get your period"

"No, we just have sex the same way we always have, only we don't use protection"

"But to try for a baby don't you have to be at it all the time"

Lily raised her eyebrow at Mari,

"Oh you've always... ah" said Mari understanding

"Yes, so you still want details, because your fiance's desk is just as comfortable as ever"

"Eh, no I don't think I need details, but I'm going to tell him, you had sex on his desk again"

"Speaking of your fiance have you two set a date yet?"

"No, stupid bastard, I keep dropping major hints but he still won't" grumbled Mari

"You know Sirius..."

"Yeah too stupid to take a blatant hint"

"It's your birthday in a few weeks" said Lily changing the subject knowing that if they continued that line of conversation that Sirius' life would be made hell for the next week.

"Yeah, 2 weeks tomorrow"

"What are you doing for it?"

"Oh I dunno, probably just stay in with Siri and Madison. Oh god listen to me I'm a boring _attached Mother_"

"Oh relax and get used to it"

2 HOURS LATER

"Oh shit is that the time, I better be getting back, madam here is due for a feed and I am not breastfeeding in public no matter what her father says" said Mari getting up

"Okay, I should be getting back as well, I have a mountain of paper work to do" said Lily, not really wanting to leave.

"When does James get back from his mission?"

"Not until tomorrow morning" said Lily miserably she always missed him when he was gone even though it was only for two days.

"Aww well don't worry it won't be for much longer, as soon as you're up the duff, they stop sending him away"

"I know" said Lily the she went to stand up.

Suddenly she felt very lightheaded and then everything went dark...


	4. Home Early

**Home Early**

"Where is she?" panted James out of breath

Lily had fainted at the restaurant and had been taken to St Mungo's, Mari had stayed with her, she was being kept in overnight. Mari had called James who had rushed back as soon as he could, hence why he was out of breath, (Lily's room was on the 14th floor, and the apparation point on the ground floor).

"She's in there" said Mari pointing to the room behind her, "But James it's really late she's asleep"

"I know, I tried to get away sooner, but I couldn't..." said James still trying to get his breath back, "I'll be quiet I promise, I just want to see that she's okay"

"She's fine, really"

"But they're keeping her in"

"As a precaution, they don't know why she fainted so they want to be sure"

"I shouldn't have left her" said James furious with himself

"Just go and see her but be quiet I mean it, don't wake her up, just cause you miss her, alright?" said Mari sternly

"Alright" mumbled James

"Okay then, I better go" she said

"Okay, thank you for staying with her"

"James, she's my best friend I would have been here anyway" said Mari, "Bye"

"Bye"

Mari walked down the corridor and disappeared round the corner.

James took a deep breath and walked into Lily's room, it was dark the only light in the room was from a little bedside lamp. Lily was asleep like Mari had said, she looked so small and fragile to James that he just wanted to hold her and make her safe again. He knew it could have been a lot worse, it could have been a deatheater attack, or she could have hit her head when she fell, but it still didn't stop him feeling as if it was the worst thing that could ever happen to him, she was his reason for living, the day she was gone, would be the day they buried him.

James gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of Lily's face, he kissed her forehead and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Hi sweetheart" he whispered, "Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner, I did try. I should have been here anyway, fuck my job. You're the only thing that matters, I should have been here to protect you"

"You better not have quit your job" mumbled Lily

"Oh sorry, did I wake you, I didn't meant to"

"No, it's fine. Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Quit your job"

"No" said James feeling ashamed, he should have quit then he could have been here sooner, "I know I should have"

"You damn well shouldn't have, our side needs all the Auror's it can get"

"Sorry, I know" said James tiredly, but his mind was put at ease a little, she would be scolding him if she wasn't alright.

"Good, come and lie down you must be exhausted" she said

"Don't worry about me, you're the one in a hospital bed"

"Yeah, and it's bloody uncomfortable"

"Do you want an extra pillow?"

"No, come on just lie down"

"No, it's fine I'll just sleep here, so I'll be here in the morning"

"James, come and lie down with me"

"No you need your rest, I'll be fine here"

"I wasn't planning to shag you, so stop being a baby, you know I sleep better with you than without you"

"Are you sure?"

"You've been gone two days, I need my beauty sleep"

"You don't you're beautiful anyway"

"Oh stop being a corny git and come sleep with me"

"Okay" said James then he climbed into the bed with Lily, who immediately snuggled into his chest.

"I've Missed you" she mumbled

"I missed you more" he teased

"Hmmm I am a pretty missable person" she said, "So yeah you did probably miss me more"

"Oi, are you saying you didn't miss me?"

"No, I'm just saying I didn't miss you as much as you missed me" teased Lily

"Well Ms Evans you lucky you're not well..."

"Why? What would you do to me? And I haven't been Ms Evans in a long time"

"I know, you're Mrs Potter now"

"Ugghhh don't say it like that you make me sound like your mother"

"Please don't ever say that again, when I'm thinking about you naked I really don't need you comparing yourself to my mother"

"Ooops sorry"

"That's okay, I'll forgive you this time, just don't ever do it again"

"Okay" said Lily, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"Love you"

"Lily when you say goodnight it means go to sleep not carry on with the conversation" said James kindly as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Fine then I won't tell you I love you then, you git" grumbled Lily pretending to go in the huff

"Aww know you've hurt my feelings, I think you don't love me"

"Serves you right"

"I love you"

"Don't I'm mad at you"

"Then why are you still wrapped around me"

"Cause I love you and I missed you"

"Oh good, I was worried"

"Goodnight"

"Are we actually going to get some sleep this time or..."

Lily decided this would be a good time to punch James in the stomach

"owww, What was that for?"

"For mocking me"

"Oh okay, I'm really am an abused husband"

"Oh shut up I'm tired"

"Okay, goodnight sweetheart" said James then he kissed Lily's forehead and went to sleep.


	5. Test Results

**Test Results**

The next morning, James and Lily lay in her uncomfortable hospital bed, fast asleep Lily in James' arms, perfectly peaceful until...

"LILY, LILY GET UP NOW!" shouted Mari barging into the little hospital room, (Lily wasn't put on the ward cause she's a healer and therefore gets special treatment)

"Fuck off" mumbled Lily who was definitely not a morning person

"James I'm not even surprised you stayed here, hospital bed was probably one of the only places you two haven't had sex, since you've done it on my desk TWICE" said Sirius, calmly walking into the room after Mari, holding Madison.

"Oh uh, you know about that" said James sleepily getting up, causing Lily to fall backward onto the pillow

"Thanks sweetie, little warning next time" she mumbled

"LILY GET UP" shouted Mari clearly excited

"What is up with you?" James asked Mari, "It's first thing in the morning, not a time to be that cheerful"

"Lily I got your test results, from Ned the technician" said Mari in a sing song voice

"So I have some sort of iron deficiency or something or maybe exhaustion, tell me about it later"

"Lily you have to get up and hear this James does too" said Mari

"Fuck off, tell me about it later"

"Lillian Rosalind Evans Potter, get up and listen to me" said Mari going over to Lily and dragging her to the sitting position

"There happy" grumbled Lily

"Not as happy as you're gonna be"

"Well tell me then, don't keep me in suspence any longer" said Lily sarcastically

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Lily" said Mari

"Mari will you please just tell us what is wrong with her" said James impaitently

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's..."

"You woke me up to tell me there's nothing wrong" said Lily

"Let me finish, she's pregnant, Lils you're PREGNANT!"

"Wh-what I'm not even late" babbled Lily

"WHO CARES, I"M GOING TO BE A DADDY" shouted James jumping up

"Hmm.. I... whoah"

James picked Lily up off the bed and spun her round.

"Jaaammmmessss are you trying to make me throw up?"

"Lily, a baby there's a baby inside you right now" said James lowering her to her feet

"Right now, I need coffee inside me, I can't think straight" mumbled Lily

"Uh here" said Sirius, handing Lily the cup of coffee he had just conjured

"Guys could you give us a minute" said James, worried by Lily's reaction

"Uh Yeah okay" said Mari, worried as well

Mari, Sirius and Madison left the room. James turned to Lily who was sitting on the edge of the bed sipping coffee.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he demanded

"What, nothing I'm fine"

"Liar, don't you want to have a baby? Are you..."

"No, of course I do"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I fainted, James collapsed"

"Uh huh"

"What if there's something wrong, what if what happened before..."

"It won't" said James putting his arm round Lily realising what was wrong with her, "I promise, I won't let it"

"You don't know that, you couldn't..."

"I couldn't what? Stop it last time"

Lily hung her head and pulled away from James, she hadn't meant to make him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, it was just so hard the last time"

"I know," he said pulling her back into his arms, "I know I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can promise that no matter what I'm going to be here the whole time. And the odds are everything will be okay..."

"James" she whispered

"Uh huh"

"I'm sorry, you were so excited and I ruined it"

"No, no you didn't, I want you to be as happy as I am"

"I am really but I'm still afraid"

"I know you are, I wish there was something I could say or do, but I will do anything I can to keep you safe, both of you"

"I know you will, I guess you're right, just be paitent okay?"

"Okay, come one, I think you worried Sirius and Mari" said James standing up, "hell you scared me"

"I'm sorry" she said then got up "We're having a BABY!" she squealed jumping up and down.

James picked her up again and swung her round, when he lowered her to the ground again, he kept his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Mrs Potter, let's go and make an appointment for OUR BABY then I'm taking you home"

"Okay" said Lily then she kissed James so passionately that a few seconds later they were both lying on the hospital bed again, and Lily's hands were reaching for James' trousers.

"Ughhh they are unbelievable" they heard Sirius say not-so-quietly, "Well you better get off each other the healer is coming"

"Ooops" giggled Lily

"I'll kill him" James muttered

They managed to straighten themselves out just before the healer came in.

"Hello, Lily how are you feeling?"

"Hi Kyle, I'm feeling so much better now" said Lily, (she worked with him, that's why she knows him, duh)

"Good, well I've got the results of your tests..."

"I know, I'm pregnant" said Lily excitedly

"How did you..."

"Mari"

"Ahhhh"

"Can I go?"

"Alright, but go and see Joyce to make an appointment, I think there's an opening tomorrow" said Kyle

"Okay, but I can go now?"

"Yes" said Kyle then he turned to leave, but he turned back,"Oh and Lydia gave you the week off, to recover"

"Woooooooo, I'm pregnant and I don't have to go to work" sang Lily

"Oh great" said James pretending to be unhappy but could not keep the smile off his face.

"Okay I'll see you next week Lily"

"Thanks Kyle"

"Just doing my job"


	6. Return of

**The Bitch is back and so is the Whore**

"Jaaammmmesss I don't wanna go home by my self" whined Lily

They had been to see the healer about the baby the day before, and Lily was bored out of her mind not working.

"I have to go into the office"

"I could come, then you can leave quicker, you can just pick up the paperwork then we can go home"

"I s'pose"

"Yesssss"

"But you know I will have to work at home" James said sternly

"I know" said Lily and then she stuck out her tongue like a child

"Alright then let's go"

"Okay, I'll meet you at apparation point 2"

"No" said James

"What do you mean no?"

"You're not apparating"

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant"

"James that is just an old witches tale, that apparation affects a pregnancy, no medical proof to back it up"

"Still, I don't want to risk it"

"I'm a healer, remember I have more medical knowledge"

"Well I'm your husband" said James then he took Lily by the hand and apparated them to the Ministry.

"That's not fair" grumbled Lily as they arrived

"Life isn't fair, Lilykins"

"I hate that nickname"

"Your grouchy when your pregnant, you know that?"

"Well get used to it, you've got another 8 and a half months of it"

"I think I can get used to it, cause you're so sexy when you're grouchy" said James sliding his arm round her waist.

"Still got that silencing charm on your office?"

"Yes, why what did you have in mind"

"Well... apparently sex is a stimulant for unborn babies and right now the baby needs to be stimulated" said Lily

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Well if the baby needs to be stimulated, who am I to argue."

James and Lily walked in silence to James' department.

"Prongs, how was the healer's?" boomed Sirius across the busy room

"Great, both mother and baby perfectly healthy" James shouted back

"When's Potter Jnr due?"

"Start of August"

"Hey Siri, why don't you just come over instead of shouting?" Lily shouted

"Cause I want everyone to know I'm a godfather-to-be"

"What make you think, you're godfather?" Lily shouted

"WHAT? I am godfather, aren't I Prongs, you and Remus are Madison's it's only fair" whined Sirius who had come over to James and Lily

"Of course you're godfather" James reassured him, "See ya later Padfoot"

"Oh where are you..." started Sirius but from the look on James' face he knew, "Bloody hell, no wonder she's knocked up"

"Bye Siri" said Lily then she led James to his office.

---------------------------------------------

An hour later James and Lily were in the Ministry cafe, having coffee, (well Lily wasn't she wasn't allowed caffeine while she was pregnant)

"I'm going to the bathroom" said Lily then she got up

"Hi Jamesie" said a sickly sweet voice behind James

"Fuck off" said James rudely

"Now James that isn't a nice way to speak to me" said Kym sitting down next to him

"Stand up, walk away and never come near me again" said James

"But baby, now that you have your heir, we can go back to having fun and you can drop the perfect husband act"

"Fuck off"

"What is going on here" said a deathly calm voice that made James' blood run cold

"Lily, she just came...I told... I can explain"

"Don't bother" said Lily then she started to stomp away

"Lily, Lily Lily" shouted James running after her, he caught up with her easily, "Where are you going?"

"Home"

"What are you doing, you don't really think I... Do you really trust me that little?" said James, terrified that her answer would be yes.

"No of course I don't, I know nothing is going on"

"Then what..."

"Do you really think I want to see my husband and the woman he slept with having a chat, I already saw them having sex..."

"Lily" said James emotionally

"What?"

"Are you leaving me again?" he asked the fear and heartache evident in his voice, "I told her to go away. Please don't go, I

won't let you. I love you"

"I know you do, just let me vent"

"Please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight"

"Why?"

"You were talking to that whore, and you didn't slap her stupid or force her to leave"

"I would never hit a woman"

"You could have done something"

"Lily be..."

"I'd say I was being very reasonable, Mari would make you sleep in the garden" said Lily, "I want to go home"

James just nodded and took her hand and apparated home.

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry" said James, as Lily opened their front and went in

"That's strange the door wasn't locked you must have forgotten to lock it" said Lily

"No, I definitely locked it, I remember"

"Well it's not locked now"

"Lily stay behind me" said James alarmed he took Lily by the hand and held her in place behind him.

They went into the kitchen and saw who had opened the front door

"Kelly"


	7. You're going to make me cry

**You're going to make me cry**

"Hi, Lily, James I hope you don't mind, I let myself in the spare key under the flower pot" said Kelly

"What... What are you doing here?" said Lily completely shocked

"I...uh heard you were pregnant, I wanted to congradulate you both" she said, "I've missed you guys"

"Missed us, you haven't been near since Remus told you he was a werewolf" said James angrily

"You know about that, I didn't realise he had told everyone"

"We're his best friends of course he told us, we've known for years and we didn't turn our backs on him" said James furious that Kelly had the nerve to come back.

"Well I was his girlfriend and he waited until we were thinking about marriage to tell me that he's a monster" said Kelly

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER, YOU..." shouted James

"James, go into the study and do your paperwork" said Lily

"What? You're not serious if you think I'm leaving you" said James

"Go" said Lily sternly

"Is she gone?" said James, he had been in his study for the past hour. Lily had just appeared at the door

"Yeah, she just left she's staying at the Leaky Cauldron"

"What the hell were you talking about? She left Remus heartbroken, because he was bitten as a child"

"She's still one of my oldest friends"

"So?"

"What would you do if Sirius or Remus did something you didn't agree with? Would you turn your back?"

"That's different?" said James getting up

"Why because they're your friends?"

"No, they're like brothers to me, the only family I have"

"Mari and Kelly are like sisters to me, more than by biological sister is. As for family I guess me and this baby don't count do we?" said Lily then she stomped away into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her locking it.

"Lily, Lily open the door. I didn't mean it, of course you're my family..."

"Just go away James" Lily said through the door

"No, just let me in. I don't want you getting yourself worked up"

"I'm not just leave I'm tired"

James went downstairs but after 2 hours he was worried and went upstairs and magically unlocked the bedroom door, he went in. Lily was asleep like she had said. James knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I never meant it you mean more to me than anything in the world I shouldn't have got mad at you. And I'm sorry about what happened at the ministry I swear I hate her, I love you so much. I can't lose you, please you can't leave me I'm really nothing without, if I lost you I don't know what would happen but I do know I wouldn't be able to live without you. I hated it when we were apart I would cry at night, cause you weren't there and just the thought that you would find someone else, that someone else would make you happy, you would marry someone else, I would have to watch. Nothing has ever hurt as much as thinking that..."

"Oh James you're going to make cry" said Lily her voice breaking

"Sorry"

"It's okay" said Lily sitting up and hugging James

"I'm sorry, please I know I've mucked things up, but I can't lose you please" babbled James on the verge of tears

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I was just upset about Kym, but I trust you I know you would never"

"But I did..."

"What, I thought nothing happened" said Lily pulling away

"No, nothing happened today, but after you... it did, you had an excuse I didn't"

"James don't rake all this up again I thought we were past all this"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it all up"

"Shhhhh, it's all fine"

"Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No, I'll let you off this time" laughed Lily

"I am sorry"

"I know"

"You do know that you and the baby are my family and there is no'one and I mean no'one more important to me"

"I know, I was being silly, let's blame it on the hormones"

"Let's"


	8. Telling Everyone

**Telling Everyone**

Lily and James were in the kitchen, James was cooking (well trying to) and Lily was shouting instructions at him.

"You know, sweetie you could help instead of just shouting at me," said James having just burnt himself on a pot boiling on the cooker.

"You were the one who said I had to relax and take it easy" said Lily smugly, "Oh and the pasta is bubbling over"

"Ahhhh I can't do this, either you help me or we're having takeout" said James getting frustrated.

"Fine, move" said Lily getting up to help, "You set the table, Mari, Sirius and Remus will be here in a few minutes"

"How are we going to tell them that Kelly's back?" said James getting the cutlery out

"I dunno, I'm hoping it just comes up in conversation"

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy," said James

"Yeah you're probably right, we'll tell them after dinner. I'll tell Mari and you tell Sirius and Remus.

"Okay"

AFTER DINNER

"Uh Mari, why don't we leave these three to talk about whatever they talk about when we're not around" said Lily

"Beer and Boobs then" said Mari dryly

"How crude dear" said Sirius, "But you're not far from the truth"

"Your influence on my daughter is starting to worry me," said Mari

"_Your_ daughter, I think you mean _our daughter_ darling"

"Yeah whatever, come on Lils!" said Mari going into the sitting room leaving the boys in the front room.

LILY'S POV

"So, what's up?" said Mari sitting down, "It's not the baby is it?"

"No, no the baby is fine. What makes you think there is anything up?" said Lily

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I know you, even better than James does."

"Yeah, it's just that when we came home the other day, Kelly came round"

"Kelly"

"Yeah, she's back"

"Shit, what…what did she say? Where has she been? What about Remus? Who knows? Does he know?"

"She says she's back and she's staying, she wants the three of us to meet up. She went to Italy. I dunno about Remus, she still can't accept that he's a werewolf. Just James and me know, well he's telling Sirius and Remus right now. So I dunno…"

"What are we meant to do?"

"I dunno she's one of our oldest friends. I can't just turn my back and pretend she doesn't exist. I've known her since I was 11; right when I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express she made me feel right at home, when I was terrified. She's been there for both of us, I think we should be there for her"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What about James? Was he alright with it? Sirius will hit the roof."

"He wasn't happy, we argued about it. But she's still Kels, she did something I didn't like, it doesn't change that she's still one of my best friends"

"Yeah, you're right, we should meet her, go to lunch or something"

"She's staying at the Leaky Cauldron"

"We'll go tomorrow"

"What about Sirius you said he'll go mad"

"Oh him, I can wrap him round my little finger. He'll do as he's told"

Lily just laughed cause she knew she was right, deep deep down he was afraid of Mari when she lost her temper.

"Wait, why did she come to you and not me?" said Mari suddenly

"Well she wasn't sure how we would react and no offence but you are not the most diplomatic person in the world"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You threw a plate at my head cause I borrowed a bag. A bag that I might add you never use and ended up giving to me"

"I was pregnant and emotional"

"You threw a fork at Sirius last week"

"He was being an idiot, with his dirty comments"

JAMES' POV

"So, Prong what's up?" said Sirius simply, (it is extraordinary how alike Sirius and Mari are)

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is something going on. Is it the baby or are Lils and Mari just having a maternal talk," said Remus

"No, they're not. It's just you know the other day when Lily and I were at the office?"

"Yeah" said Sirius, "You'll never guess what they were up to in his office. At least it wasn't mine. It gives me the creeps you know, to know that lil' Prongs Junior might have been conceived on my desk."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," said James.

"Oh I thought you would just use this as an opportunity to brag about your overactive sex life" said Remus.

"No, I was telling you, that day when we got back, Kelly was in the kitchen," said James waiting for a response.

"Kelly" said Sirius that was the last thing he had been expecting

"Yeah" said James

"Oh how is she?" said Remus dazed

"Uh… She looked okay, I didn't really talk to her, Lily sent me away" said James, that was not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Hmmm, is she staying?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Oh right, is that all you had to tell us" said Remus

"Uh yeah, are you alright Moony?" said James

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm over it. Still I think I'll take off" said Remus, "tell Lily and Mari I said goodbye" and with that he apparated home.

"She's back. What the hell is she doing? Does she think she can just walk back into our lives after walking out on Remus because of his condition? What sort of person does that anyway?" ranted Sirius once Remus had gone.

"I dunno, but I think the girls are going to go and see her," said James

"What? No they're bloody well not, I hope you're not letting Lily go cause Mari's certainly not going."

"I can't stop her, if she wants to go she can go. I'm not happy about it, but she's her own person, too damn stubborn for me to convince her not to" said James

"Well Mari's not going"

"And who's going to stop me?" said Mari as she and Lily came back into the room.

"Me, you can't seriously want to see her anyway," said Sirius

"She's one of my oldest friends and if I want to go I will," said Mari

"Where's Remus?" Lily whispered to James

"He went home, I think he just wanted to be alone for a while. He said to tell you goodbye," said James

"Alright, we'll go and see him tomorrow" said Lily

"I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it," shouted Mari at Sirius

"Be reasonable"

"Lily where's your cutlery?"

"Don't give it to her, I still have the scars from last week"

Mari and Sirius continued arguing for a while but the outcome was Mari would do what she wanted as long as she told Sirius. So basically she won, and he had to deal with it.


	9. Please desist from kissing my abdomen

**Please desist from kissing to my abdomen**

Lily woke up to the sound of James' voice, she was about to start shouting at him for waking her up. When she started to listen to what he was saying, and realize that he was lying at in the middle of the bed and was talking to her stomach.

"…and uncle Paddy and I will teach you to play Quidditch, and teach you all the Marauder ways and Mummy will be there frowning telling me to be good influence not teach you all the pranks I know. You'll go to Hogwarts you and your cousin, well not biologically but in every way that matters, Madison even though she'll be the year above you I think, you'll both be the second generation of Marauders. I can't believe there is actually a baby in there listening to me, I'm a Daddy and I love you baby more than anything" said James then he kissed her stomach, again and again

"James, please desist from kissing to my abdomen," said Lily looking down at her husband in amusement.

"Morning" he said, "and no I will not desist from kissing my baby, it is no longer your abdomen but our baby carrier"

"I'm sure it can be both," said Lily

"Uh uh, just where you keep our baby safe, warm and allow it to grow into the wonderful human being it is destined to be. After all the heir to the Potter fortune and to all my wisdom"

"Oh really, what makes you think the baby will be like you? It could be like me you know"

"Then I'll have two of you, what could be better?" said James sliding up to Lily.

"Hmmm I agree, there will be two of me to keep you in line" said Lily cuddling up to James.

"Oh I never thought of that. I'll have to train them from the day they are born to be the next Marauder"

"Oh god, how will I ever live with two of you?"

"You'll love it my dear"

"I know," said Lily pulling James closer to her and just lying in his arms in silence.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Prongs or Lily Junior?" said James after a few minutes.

"Hmmm I dunno. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't care, I'd love a son to pass all my knowledge onto, to teach to play Quidditch and have all the father son bonding"

"It could be girl though"

"I know I'd love to have a girl as well, also to pass all my knowledge onto and teach to play Quidditch and teach her that all boys are randy sods and that she's better of without them."

"Oh god I hope for the baby's sake it's a boy"

"Oh so you can turn him into a mummy's boy that no girl's ever going to be good enough for"

"Well I wouldn't have him being like you were in school, dating whores, and being lazy"

"Whores, lazy, me?"

"Yes, you. You always went out with the sluttiest tartiest skanks."

"Well my dear I think I have impeccable taste in women"

"Janine Watson, Karen Farmer, Stacey Macabre…." Rattled of Lily

"Fine, fine I had slightly questionable taste in my younger days, but I definitely picked a good un' in the end. Don't you think so?"

"Well I can't really say no, now can I?"

"No, you can't. You couldn't anyway my wife is perfect. She's gorgeous, sexy, smart, adventurous, generous, kind hearted and a saucy little minx in the bedroom"

Lily just laughed, "You're just a big softie you know that? The great James Potter, an auror feared by deatheaters, is a sentimental softie"

"I am not," said James indignantly, "I am strong, manly and could make you cower in fear if I put my mind to it"

"Yeah, whatever. Why would I ever cower in fear from you?" laughed Lily

"Cause I'm a scary guy"

"Yeah, sure and my arse is green"

"It is, well let us have a look," said James lifting Lily on top of him

"James, stop, James" Lily squealed in delight.

* * *

"Bye, I have to go to work now" said James in between the kisses Lily was currently showering him with.

"Five more minutes, come on," whined Lily then she kissed him again passionately

"I'm already late"

"So, pull a sickie"

"I can't you know I can't"

"But we need you. What if I get morning sickness or something or…"

"Lily don't please, you know I'd love to stay here with you all day, but I can't. But if you need me, call me and I will come straight home"

"Okay, I wish you could just stay. I worry about you, it's dangerous out there"

"I know I'll be fine."

"Promise"

"Promise"

"Liar you can't promise me that you won't die," pouted Lily

"No, but I can promise I'll do all I can to come back in one piece"

"Okay"

"Okay, I don't want you to worry. Remember baby Potter is on the way, no stress for mummy okay?"

"Okay, well at least till I go back to work"

"Are you sure you want to go back? You don't have to I told you, you don't need to work, we don't need the money far from it."

"James" sighed Lily, "we've been through this I would go out of my mind if I was at home all day with nothing to do"

"But the baby…"

"I'll cut down my hours that's all"

"Fine, but I don't like it"

"Good boy, now go to work. I have to meet Mari and Kelly soon"

"Hmmmphh" grumbled James

"Bye" said Lily giving him once last kiss before he apparated.


	10. Meeting old Friends

Meeting Old Friends 

"Hi, I wasn't sure you two were going to show," said Kelly standing up to greet them.

Mari and Lily were meeting Kelly for lunch at an Italian restaurant in muggle London.

"I said we'd come didn't I?" said Lily as she and Mari sat down.

"Yeah, but that was before you had told James and Sirius" said Kelly

"And Remus" added Mari

"Yeah, how is he?"

"How do you think he is? He has struggled with his condition his whole life, he loved you, and he thought he could trust you. He tells you his biggest secret and you ran and left him heartbroken" said Mari.

"Don't you think I know all that? I wish I could be okay with it. I loved him, I really did. I wish I could see past it and go and tell him I love him and want to marry him and have a family. But I can't. Every month I'll think, maybe he miscalculated when the full moon was and I'll wake up one night to him transforming next to me," said Kelly, "I'd be living in fear"

"Don't be stupid, he's so careful about stuff like that. He would never hurt you, I can't believe you would ever be afraid of him," said Lily.

"I was never afraid of him before, but I can't get it out of my head"

"Are you ready to order?" said a waitress interrupting them

"Um yes…" said Lily, (you really don't want me to write about their food so I'll skip on)

While they waited for their food and ate they talked about normal stuff like they used to. The waitress took their plates away.

"So, what are you going to do about Remus?" asked Mari bluntly, "I mean if you do intend on staying"

"Yeah, I'm staying. I don't know, should I go and see Remus, I don't even know what I'd say to him. He must hate me, I hate me for what I did, but I can't go back" said Kelly sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Lily

"I did love him, I don't think I'll find someone I love as much as him. But I want kids, but did you know if you have a baby with a werewolf there is a 25 chance they will be born a werewolf and a baby would only have a 3 chance of surviving their first full moon."

"You really have done your research," said Mari dryly

"I didn't take leaving lightly," said Kelly

"We know that. Anyway lets talk about something else," said Lily

"Yeah, so I heard you had a girl. What's she called? Who does she look like?" said Kelly to Mari

"Madison. She looks like me mostly but you can definitely see Sirius in her," said Mari proudly.

"She's gorgeous," said Lily

"Do you have a picture?" asked Kelly

"No, I don't think I have one with me. Oh wait I do, I have one in my purse" said Mari then she took the photo out and showed it to Kelly.

"Oh, she's gorgeous, she has the same glint in her eye as Sirius. Looks like another trouble maker" said Kelly

"Oh don't say that, cause I think it might be true. She'll be a mini clone of her father," said Mari in a disgusted voice.

"Oh don't act like that. She loves him, flaws and all," said Lily

"I know, I always knew you two would end up together," said Kelly

"Yeah I guess it was inevitable," laughed Mari

"What about you and James? You two are obviously still together. The honeymoon period over yet?" said Kelly

"Yeah I think it is," said Lily

"She caught him talking to Kim," said Mari

"Oh, what happened?"

"I went to the Ministry a few days after we found out I was pregnant, we were in the café I went to the toilet. I came back and there she was having a conversation with him."

"What did you do?"

"Stormed off, he chased me. We argued. He groveled. He was still groveling when we found you in the kitchen"

"Oh, but you two are still…"

"Still going strong. We almost lost each other once, so we're working even harder to stop it happening again"

"Good for you guys, you were made for each other"

"Yup and in 8 and a bit months we'll have another addition" said Lily

AN HOUR LATER

"I've missed you two," said Kelly hugging Mari and Lily as they got up to leave.

"We've missed you too," said Mari

"We have to do this again," said Lily

"You'll have to come and see Madison," said Mari

"Are you sure?" said Kelly

"Yeah, Siri won't like it. But fuck him, you can come over when he's not there if he doesn't like it" said Mari.

"Thanks, you two are the best," said Kelly, "I'll be in touch"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"See ya"

AT LILY AND JAMES'

Mari and Lily apparated to Lily's, the James and Sirius were babysitting Madison there. As soon as they got there they heard Madison screaming.

"Padfoot, take her I can't get her to stop" James shouted over the noise

"I can't either, we changed her, fed her, played with her, I even took her out on the broomstick" said Sirius

"I'll kill him," Mari muttered as she and Lily watched what was going on.

"What are we going to do?" shouted James

"I dunno, Mari does this thing where she cuddles her into her chest, but it doesn't work when I do it"

"You don't have b-o-o-b-s" James said slowly spelling out the last word

"Great I married an eight year old," muttered Lily

"Right you get the bra, I'll get the cotton wool, and voila" said Sirius

"Right that's it, James don't you dare" said Lily going into the room followed by Mari

"Give me my daughter," said Mari taking Madison from Sirius and started to gently rock her and she soon calmed down.

"You took her out on the broom, you idiot anything could have happened" Mari hissed as

Madison dropped off to sleep.

"You said I couldn't take her out on the bike"

"So, the broom is more dangerous, she could have fell or anything"

"Do you really think I would let my daughter fall off a broom?"

"I really don't know what you would do"

"For fuck sake" said Sirius raising his voice causing Madison to wake up

"Great look what you've done now"

"I'm starting to worry about those two" James whispered to Lily

"Don't, this is just foreplay to them"

"Really?"

Lily just indicated to where they were now, and currently getting a little too involved in a passionate embrace.

"And you have the nerve to talk about us. Get a room puhlease," said James

Sirius just grinned at him, "Could you watch Madison for a 15 minutes?" he asked

"15, puhlease we'll be back in 3" said Mari rolling her eyes.

"Is that so dear, make it an hour?" said Sirius then he picked up Mari, bridal style and apparated them to their house.

"Gross" said James.


	11. Morning Sickness

**Morning Sickness**

James woke up and reached over to Lily's side of the bed and found she wasn't there. Then he heard the bathroom door being flung open and then Lily being sick. James got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked concerned as he knelt down next to her.

"It's 7am and I've had my head down the toilet and…" Lily had to stop her rant to be sick again.

"Aww poor you," said James trying to soothe her while rubbing her back.

"Sweetie, you saying that does not help, neither does you rubbing my back, but if you want to give me a shoulder massage I won't complain," said Lily.

"Sorry, can I get you anything or are you almost done?"

"Am I boring you? Don't feel you have to stay with me, go back to bed, I'm a big girl I can handle being sick a few times"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just want you to be comfortable. I don't know how long it lasts"

"Neither do I, this is the first time I've had morning sickness…." Lily stopped to be sick again, she wiped her face on the cloth next to her then continues, "but no it doesn't feel like it's going to stop soon"

"Do you want anything?"

"I wouldn't turn down a pillow or cushion this floor is wreaking havoc with my dainty little knees"

James laughed, "Okay I'll go and get you one"

Ten minutes later, James was sitting in the bathroom next to Lily, giving her sips of water when she wasn't being sick.

"Oh I think that's the last of it," said Lily.

"Are you sure, I mean you've only thrown up everything you've eaten in the past month," said James.

"I know, it was horrible," said Lily standing up, "and now we're running late for work and I have to have a shower"

"Okay, I'll go and make breakfast," said James getting up.

"None for me thanks," said Lily still not feeling great.

"You have to keep your strength up,"

"I don't want anything"

"I'll just make you some toast. You have to eat. You're supposed to be eating for two"

"Fine," sighed Lily, she knew James wouldn't shut up until she agreed.

"Good girl," he said, kissed her forehead and left her to have a shower.

---------------------

LATER

"Do you want anymore toast or anything else?" asked James

"No, I'm fine stop fussing," said Lily.

"Sorry," said James he knew he was annoying her, "Come on we better get ready we're still running late"

"Okay"

A few minutes later James and Lily were in the hallway, all ready for work.

"I had fun this morning," said James

"Fun? I hope you're kidding"

"No, it was nice"

"You're definitely a weird one Potter. Your wife spends the morning with her head down the toilet, puking for England and you think it is nice"

"It was, it was a reminder that our baby is growing"

"Stop being such a softie. But hope you still think it's nice in a weeks time when I'm still throwing up every morning"

"I have to sit with you every morning," joked James then he saw the look on Lily's face, "I'm kidding of course I'll be with you"

"I don't find that funny at all"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Well I'll forgive you this time"

"Why thank you, your royal highness"

"Your welcome, now we do have to go to work," said Lily then she gave James a kiss,

"Have a good day"

"You too," said James then they both apparated.

-------------

THAT AFTERNOON

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" asked James when he and Sirius met Lily, Mari and Remus for lunch.

"I'm fine now," replied Lily

"Why was something wrong?" asked Mari

"It was nothing just a little morning sickness," said Lily

"A little, I have never seen someone puke that much," said James.

"Did you take some of the potion?" asked Mari.

"No I don't want to take it, I know the side effects are minor but I just don't want to risk it," said Lily.

"Okay. So was it bad, I remember mine was terrible. My knees still aren't the same, the bathroom floor is not comfortable," said Mari

"I was okay, James brought me a pillow. And you know what he said, he said it was nice, there I was puking my guts out and all he did was give me water and rub my back," said Lily.

"James was with you, the whole time?" said Mari

"Yeah I was," said James

"How long were you puking?"

Lily noticed Sirius was starting to look a little nervous.

"Uh not long…" she said.

"Not long? We were there for at least fifteen minutes, non stop puking," said James.

"You stayed while she puked for 15 minutes?"

"Of course I did, I was the one who got her pregnant why should she have to suffer alone," said James.

"You never stayed with me," said Mari rounding on Sirius.

"I did the first time," said Sirius in a vain attempt to defend himself.

"No you got out of bed asked if I was alright then you went back to bed,"

"Well James won't stay with her if she's puking that long every morning," said Sirius

"Don't bring me into this, I'll be there even if she's puking for 3 hours every day till the baby is born," said James.

"Awww isn't he sweet," coed Lily kissing James for being so sweet, while Mari and Sirius argued in the background.


	12. I'm worried about you

**I'm worried about you**

POP

"Lily is that you?" James shouted, she was due home hours ago.

"Yeah it's me," she said

"Thank god, I was worried. Your shift finished hours ago," said James hugging her.

"I sent an owl,"

"I know but still. And you shouldn't be apparating"

"James we've been through this, I have to apparate and there is no medical proof that it affects an unborn baby," sighed Lily, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Sweetheart, sit down you must be exhausted you worked 15 hours today"

"I know I am tired. I just want to go to bed"

"When was the last time you ate"

"A few hours ago"

"What did you eat?"

"A chocolate bar"

"When was the last time you ate a meal?"

"About 2pm"

"Two, it's almost 11. You have to eat something"

"But I'm so tired and I have to do the ironing before work tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, when do you start tomorrow?"

"The same time I always start 8am"

"They can't honestly expect you to keep working like this, you're pregnant and working 15 hours a day, you'll exhaust yourself"

"I'm fine, I just want some sleep"

"You need to eat"

"I don't want to"

"I'm not discussing this with you, there's some food in the oven I just have to reheat"

"Fine, if it will stop you nagging"

-----------------------------

LATER

"Seriously, you can't keep working like this, it's not good for you or the baby," said James seriously as he handed Lily a cup of tea.

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Tell them, your boss. You're pregnant, you have to cut down on your hours"

"They're shorthanded and there is attacks every other day"

"For once in your life will you please think about yourself? Be selfish"

"For god sake, I've just worked a 15 hour shift, I'm exhausted and all you're doing is nagging me and giving me a migraine. I'm going to bed," said Lily angrily before stomping upstairs.

Lily was asleep when James followed her upstairs five minutes later.

--------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

When James woke up Lily wasn't there, he went down stairs and found her trying to wake herself up.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" asked James as Lily swallowed the last of her coffee.

"What? Oh nothing, it was just a little hard to get up this morning"

"What are you doing up? You're not due in at work for another 2 hours"

"I told you, I still have the ironing to do and if I clean the bathroom this morning I won't have to do it tonight"

"Never mind the housework, it's you I'm worried about"

"Don't be I'm fine," said Lily standing up, presumably to go and do the ironing.

"You don't seem it. You look dead on your feet, you've barely slept and you're not eating right"

"Alright, alright. I get it," Lily snapped

"How do you feel, honestly?"

"I feel like shit, happy now I feel like complete and utter shit"

"No, no of course I'm not happy," said James hugging Lily.

"I'm just so tired and there is so much to do but I don't have enough time," said Lily hugging James back.

"It's alright. I'm going to floo the hospital and tell them you're not feeling well, and you are going to rest. I'm working from home today, so I'll be at your beck and call all day."

"But…"

"No buts, and I don't want you to worry about the housework either, I haven't been fair on you. But I'll find someone today,"

"A maid, I don't think…"

"It makes sense, we're both working full time, even though you don't have to…"

"Neither do you," argued Lily

"True, but if we both insist on working then we shouldn't have to do housework as well, so I'll get someone to do it, unless you want a house elf"

"You know I don't agree with our kind enslaving…"

"I know, I know…" laughed James cutting her off with a kiss, "So you'll stay home today?"

"Okay"

"Good, now go back up to bed, I'll come and check on you once I've spoken to the hospital," said James then he kissed her forehead.

"Okay," said Lily before she trudged up the stairs

-----------------------------------------

THAT AFTERNOON

Lily came downstairs after a nice long nap and found James in his study surrounded by papers.

"Hey," she said

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Much better"

"Are you hungry? I'll go and make lunch"

"Yeah, I am hungry now, but you look busy I'll make lunch"

"I'll do it"

"No I said I'm feeling better, you're working I'll do it"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Ten minutes later James went into the kitchen to help Lily with lunch.

"I thought you were working," she said when she saw him

"I'm taking a well deserved break. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Um no everything is done, I just have to wait for the oven timer to go off," said Lily setting the table.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? You still look a little pale," asked James wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.

"I told you I feel much better, just a little tired still," she said leaning into him.

"You should have stayed in bed"

"I've slept enough, all I need is an early night tonight and I'll be good as new tomorrow"

"Alright if you're sure, but if you're still not feeling right tomorrow you're taking the rest of the week off"

"I'll be fine really. I'm sorry I was grumpy last night, I know you were just trying to look after me"

"It's alright, you were tired and I was fussing"

"Still I think you were right, I'm going to see my boss tomorrow about becoming part time and getting extended leave"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'll only work 16 hours a week, instead of 42 and I'll go on maternity leave when I'm 5 months pregnant instead of 6 and go back when the baby turns 1 instead of when they are 6 months"

"That's sounds great, remember don't take no for an answer don't let them tell you they need you"

"I know, I'll be selfish"

"Good girl"

"I love you and thank you"

"For what"

"I don't need a reason to love you"

"No you don't, but why are you thanking me?"

"For looking after me"

"That's my job"

"And for making me see sense and realize I wasn't doing myself or the baby any good"

"That's my job as well, looking after both of you and making my stubborn wife realize when she is wrong"

"I know you were just worried about me"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone I know it's been a while since I updated this story.**

**I have found myself with some time on my hands and**

**I would like to use this time to complete some of**

**my stories.**

**So I am putting this up to ask for your help, I seem to have run out of ideas for this story**

**and I would appreciate any ideas or storylines you would like to see **

**written for this story.**

**Please help me finish this story before the new year.**

**XxStephxX**


End file.
